Just A Little Innocent Halloween GetTogether
by Mollz33
Summary: Prussia wants to go to the local haunted house. Germany on the other hand... Well, Prussia has ways of getting what he wants. Even if scared Italians, comforting boyfriends, and a pervy France running around are a result. Gerita, Spamano, France/everyone
1. The idea

'Come on West! it's only for one night and it's be awesome!" An exasperated Prussia, dressed up as knight (because really, he was that awesome) leaned over the neat and orderly desk of his bruder Germany. Said country was, keyword: _was_, working on important documents. Well, until Prussia decided to come and beg Germany to go the local haunted house that everybody said was out-of-this-world scary.

"No. For the last time, bruder, I will not go to that stupid haunted house with you. So stop asking." Germany sighed. 'Honestly, does he not understand the meaning of the word 'no'?'

"But Weeesttt~!" Prussia pulled out his best kicked puppy dog pout and even managed to throw in the teary eyes.

"No." 'Oh Gott. Don't look at me like that. That look only works with Italy.'

"West! _Come on_!"

"**No**!"

"Fine!" Prussia walked to the door when suddenly, he had a great idea. So great in fact, that it was awesome! "Alright West, if really insist on not going…"

Germany looked up from his paperwork, eyeing Prussia. He recognized that tone of voice. _'He's up to something.'_

"I guess I have no choice…" Germany continued to eye Prussia as he slowly backed to the door. 'Oh no…. he has that evil glint in his eye…'

"But to go ask Ita-chan!" And with that, Prussia took off at full speed to go find the little pasta lover, leaving a shocked Germany.

Well, not that shocked.

"Ack! P-Prussia! Get back here verdammt!" the German nation took off after his brother at full speed.

"Not a chance, West!" Prussia snickered as he rounded the kitchen, where the Italian would more than likely be.

Yeay! Really short chapter 1!


	2. Phase 1

I have finally gotten around to updating this :D

* * *

><p>In the kitchen in Germany's house, stood a slender Italian at the counter rolling out the dough for making (what else?)…<p>

PASTA~!

Said Italian had decided that today would be a good day for making pasta for his dear friend Germany. All the german ever seemed to do lately is work, work, and when he's done with all his work, his boss shows up and piles on more work. There isn't even a war going on! And yet, Germany is still as busy as ever. Doesn't Germany's boss know that too much work can kill a man? Well, technically, in this case, it would be a country. But the same principle still applies.

Thank goodness that Germany has a devoted friend like Italy. Not many other countries understand and get along with the rather brazen country like the Italian does. Mostly because others are intimidated by the front the Germany puts out. While Germany may act strong, strict, brave, controlling, and orderly… ok, so Germany is all of those things, but the point is: deep down, Germany can be very sweet and caring when you really got to know him. Plus he never let Italy down World War II. He always came to save him when Italy was in trouble.

So it's only natural that Italy should make Germany some pasta so that Germany can take a break from all of his work and enjoy one of the small (but oh so important) pleasures of life, such as pasta. It always puts Italy in a happy mood, so of course it'll work with Germany, too.

Italy was, at the moment, putting the pasta in the boiling water to start making dinner when-

"HAHA WEST! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH THE AWESOME ME!"

"WHEN I CATCH YOU, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH MEIN HERR STICK!"

"Ve~?"

Suddenly, a wild Prussia appears- I mean- Prussia and Germany sprinted through the kitchen opening and ended up smacking face first into the wall. Well, only Prussia managed to do that. Germany was smart enough to stop beforehand knowing that Prussia would forget about the kitchen wall.

"Ve? Doistu? What is going on? And why did Prussia run into a wall?" Italy walked away from the boiling pasta pot and over towards where Germany was picking Prussia up by his collar and gettin' his angry 'I-am-about-to-yell-and-lecture/nag-you' face on. Or at least, he was going to, but Italy chose that moment to stand in between Germany and Prussia in order to have his question answered.

"Ve, Doitsu?"

"Ack! I-Italia!" In Germany's surprise, he let go of Prussia's collar. Prussia used his new found freedom to wrap his arms around Feli's middle from behind and laid his chin on Italy's shoulder. Prussia ignored the glare that Germany was giving him.

"Say Ita, you seem like an awesome person. How about you come with me and West to a little get-together tonight? Franny will be there and if Spain can convince Romano, those two will be coming. Whadya say Ita-chan?"

"Ve? Big brother France, Spain and fratello will be coming?" Italy looked hopefully at Prussia, completely ignoring Germany as he frantically waved his arms, signalling Prussia to shut his mouth.

Prussia just laughed, "More than likely, Ita-chan! So whadda ya say? Are you in?"

"Sure! And I don't have to worry about anything bad happening because Germany will be there to protect me! Right, Germany?" Italy turned to face Germany with big, hope and trust filled puppy eyes.

The look took Germany off guard, but he couldn't look away from the hopefully pathetic face and reluctantly agreed. "Y-yeah…I'll protect you Italy…"

Italy's face exploded into a happy smile and hugged Germany tightly around his middle. "Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Italy let go of Germany and turned around to face a smirking Prussia. "Is there anything I need to do special for tonight?"

"All you need to do is dress up in your Halloween costume, Ita-chan. Me and West will be around to get you around 8. Sound good?" Italy opened his mouth to respond but Prussia interrupted him and threw an arms around Germany's shoulder and started to walk backwards to the door. "Of course it sounds good! We'll see you tonight Ita! Come on West, let's go get you an awesome costume!"

* * *

><p><em>I did spell Herr Stick right?<em>


	3. a note

Dear my awesome readers,

I want you to know that this story is probably and most likely going to be very slow in updates for a while. My senior school year has started and for the first time in my life, I am swamped with my work. Part of that is because my school has changed from a block scheduling to an 8 period school year, so instead of having only 4 classes of work for half the year, I now have all my classes for a full year. Which has it's pro's and con's. I'm glad I have a full year to learn Trig but at the same time, I don't get a second chance if I fail the class. Good news is that even if I fail Trig, I'll still graduate, but I'm going for an advanced diploma, so I don't want to fail. Anyway, the good news is that my school has lifted it's outside technology ban and now if I request and get approved, I will be able to have my laptop with me at school. Therefore, I can write while I'm in study hall or at lunch. ….so long as I am approved…. I'm not too worried, though.

So, basically, I hope you're willing to put up with the wait for a little while. (although at this point, you should be used to how slow I am at updating…. )

'Til then my lovelies!

~Author out.


End file.
